<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance of Death Under the Crimson Thrall. by r0sedread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615409">Dance of Death Under the Crimson Thrall.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0sedread/pseuds/r0sedread'>r0sedread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eggpire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0sedread/pseuds/r0sedread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skeppy tries to talk to Bad inside the Egg's cavern, and things don't go quite exactly as planned.<br/>(I am so sorry in advance.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance of Death Under the Crimson Thrall.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was thick with a red mist, a heavy iron smell smothering the room as a tall figure stood in the center of it all. <br/>A dark ragged hood and robe adorned his broad shoulders, a dark blade strapped across his back and contained in a shining sheath. Daggers wound their way around both thighs, along with a hatchet either side of his hip. <br/>Beyond the shadow of the hood a pair of glowing white eyes stared out at the red room, watching the red vines that coated the space shiver and twitch with a monotonous heartbeat that echoed around the red jungle. <br/>Pools of magma glowed orange across the floor, cracks in the grey stone walls glowing a deep red that seemed to cover most of the cavernous space. The bubbling of the magma and the beat of the vines twisted into a sick symphony, and intensely unsettling sound that seemed only to grow louder as the man moved towards the far corner of the room. <br/>A dark arch curled around the corner off the room, dark polished black bricks adorned with gold in the cracks of its surface, framing a strange red mass that sat behind it. The thickest of the vines protruded out from this area, breaking down the arch and spindling themselves around the vines that broke through the ceiling. Crooked red logs that simmered with a blood inside the bark also filled this cavern, glowing with magma around them as they refused to set on fire, purplish bark prominent against the orange sparking up from their roots. <br/>The mysterious man had to duck through the arch, standing at nine feet and six inches but still dwarfed by the high ceiling of the cavern. Dark black horns slipped out from under the hood as he pulled it back, revealing a head of  raven hair that fell to his shoulders. A dazed smile sat on his lips, fangs slipping onto his lips as he sat in front of the egg in the corner. At this action the egg burst into an orange glow, thousands of tiny glowing flowers exploding from under the surface as some form of greeting to the tall demon before it. <br/>He seemed untouched by the magma that sat beside him, tail flicking between the hot liquid and almost playing with it as the metal of his armour creaked. </p><p>He stayed like this for a long time, closing his eyes as a clawed hand touched the surface of the egg, red veins creeping up his arms as he seemed to be listening intently. This peaceful trance was broken suddenly as the contorted path downwards echoed with the footstep of a stranger. He stood up suddenly and walked over to the stairway downwards, coming face to face of a man who he knew extremely well, inside and out, yet an ache resided in his chest as he bent downwards to talk to him. <br/>“What are you doing here Skeppy? Are you here for the egg?” His pointed ears perked up at that, and the man before him seemed to flinch at this welcome.<br/>“No, I am here for you, Bad.” His voice was quiet and hesitant, a hand reaching out to pat the larger hands that sat on the demon's knees. Bad did not react to the gesture, instead smiling in a dizzying sense. <br/>His eyes seemed faded and wrong, an unsettling tone in his voice as he spoke again.<br/>“Why? I wish you would give the egg another chance, we could be together more often, could you try again?” He asked, the eggs strange screeching tone calling out in the cavern which made Skeppy nauseous. <br/>One shining blue eye looked at Bad when he asked this, the other half of his face completely cracked, revealing shining blue diamonds that hid beneath his skin. He was dressed in a sleeveless blue hoodie, bandages wrapped all the way around his arms and to his neck as gold filled the cracks covering his skin. <br/>“I don't think that is a good idea, could we please talk about something else?” His tone seemed pleading, and he gently tugged on Bad's hand as if to lead him out. This set off the large demon whose face twisted into a frown.<br/>“Oh, you're that Skeppy. You're not my Skeppy, leave me alone.” He retracted his hand and stood again, turning his back to go back to the arched room in the corner, that same screeching calling out, unrelenting. <br/>The diamond boy panicked at this, hopelessly following Bad as the tall man powered through the hazardous terrain of the cave. <br/>“Bad, please listen to me, you need to listen.” His voice was strained and breathy, almost running as they traversed the cave, coming to a stop suddenly with the cruel black arch in the corner. <br/>Being distracted by running, Skeppy did not notice the blood vines that crept and pulled his feet from under him, the awful smell of iron flooding his senses as he was pulled eye level with the dark demon.<br/>“I have told you, and you listen to me. You aren't my Skeppy, you are trying to prevent me getting him back. Stop trying to trick me, it won't work. Leave me alone, you are causing nothing but pain.” He glanced toward the egg, which swirled with its glowing flowers, large orange petals bursting out from its base. They welcomed the two into the space, keeping Skeppy restrained as he shouted. <br/>“IT IS ME! WHY DON'T YOU RECOGNISE ME?” Angry tears collected in his eye, the cracks widening a small fraction as he struggled out of the vines and bounced onto the floor, the egg's piercing voice  interrupting Skeppy again. <br/>Bad tutted at this, picking up the diamond boy and placing him on the orange leaves of the egg, whilst he immediately hopped off and tugged on Bad's robe.<br/>“Stop it... Please, stop trying to make me talk to this stupid fucking thing, please just listen to me. I am trying to tell you something so important, you are my best friend and you don't even recognise me.” He still cried as he did this, but Bad did not react as a familiar red fog crept into the corners of his eyes, red veins appearing all over his skin  as his face steeled into a much more dangerous expression. <br/>“Leave, final warning.” He removed his arm from Skeppy's grasp again, who stood there defiantly. <br/>“The egg is lying to you Bad, it is trying to promise you something that is already here. You already have me, stop listening to it, I am right fucking here!” He held his chest, and Bad just ignored him, withdrawing his sword and pointing it directly to his neck.<br/>“No, you lie. You've lied every time you have spoken to me, the egg wants peace and you are just pretending to be my friend. I suppose you aren't even real.” A chiming laugh escaped his lips and all of Skeppy's nerves were put on edge as he retreated back and withdrew his own sword, watching Bad's movements carefully, “If you aren't real, I suppose I can just get rid of you myself!” </p><p>The demon propelled forwards, blade bouncing off of Skeppy's as the diamond boy back stepped out of the arch into the cavern.<br/>The two clashed again as soon as Bad came through the arch, that same mist creeping from cracks in his cheeks, mottled red veins creasing through his shadowy skin as he threw all his weight into his swings. Skeppy kept on the defense, focusing too much to be able to say anything. <br/>He grit his teeth as he sped backwards, much faster than Bad.<br/>“C'mere!” Bad's voice echoed around the cavern as Skeppy took cover behind a tree, the bark warm to the touch as he buckled on some armour to his legs and arms from his pack. <br/>He took a deep breath, “Bad, I am not lying to you. I would never lie to you.” <br/>He slipped behind the veins, trying to head to the exit as the demon mercilessly stalked him as though he were prey.<br/>“That means nothing to me, just let me get rid of you so you aren't a nuisance any more! You're not my Skeppy, you never will be.” The last words were spoken in a low growl, the blade coming down mere inches from Skeppy's head as the vines curved away from him.<br/>The egg continued to spin its sick symphony, the noise so unbelievably loud that Skeppy thought his skin would crack further. <br/>“How can I prove it to you?” He bargained, wiggling away from the blade, as Bad swung again and the metal sound rang out. <br/>“A liar can prove nothing,” The blade hurried after Skeppy again, brushing his shoulder this time and causing real damage, “Don't run.” <br/>The diamond boy yelped a little at the blue rock that cracked and shone from the chip in his shoulder, red beads collecting in the corners of the wound. <br/>He quickly backed up yet again, scrambling as fast as he could around the back of Bad who just moved again and quickly hit him in the back. <br/>Another shattering sound rang out as Skeppy fell to the ground that time, sparkling blue cast across the floor as he pressed on his arms and tried to get up, his hoodie now shredded in the back to show the gold and blood collecting and trying to close the cracks from Bad's hits. <br/>Usually such wounds wouldn't occur, as diamond was pretty hard to break, but Bad had such force behind him and the netherite blade he wielded seemed to just cut through him. <br/>He rolled out of the way and took an offensive stance this time, tears dried on his cheeks as he hit Bad's dominant arm.<br/>The wound smoked and the same disconcerting laugh rang out from Bad again, no words spoken as he quickly changed pace and hit Skeppy back. <br/>He tried to shield, using his arm braces to take the brunt of the hit as he turned back and hit again, this time in the side before he stepped  back and did so again.<br/>Bad took all these hits until Skeppy was out of breath, red smoking wounds dotting his sides and arms as the other fell out of tandem with him.<br/>He tried to regain his breath but the blood vines closed in and created a cage around the two, trapping them in as Skeppy sat and held his wounded arm.<br/>“You didn't hit where you needed to, the real Skeppy would know exactly where to aim.” Bad continued to mock, and Skeppy bit to the bait.<br/>“Of course I know, but I don't want to kill you. I want you to listen to me! I am telling you that you are being controlled by the egg, and I will stay and tell you until you get that! I'm not going to leave you alone, no matter what. We promised to stay with each other, and I am not going to break that. I have made the mistake of listening to the egg, and you have to trust me. Please, I am begging you to listen to me.” He could feel the tears burn again, but Bad just knelt in front of him with a familiar gentle smile that should have been reassuring.<br/>“I've listened, but you just... you hurt me. Just looking at you,” His face twisted and he pulled at the material over his heart, “Right here. I don't want to feel like that any more, it is distracting me from finding the real Skeppy.  Goodbye.” He gave that same smile again as his blade shattered through Skeppy's chest, the pieces scattering everywhere inside of the twisted cage, gold and blood dripping through the hole in his chest. <br/>Skeppy gasped and coughed, holding onto the hilt as the metallic taste filled his tongue and tears continued to fall.<br/>Bad's face turned into one of confusion as bloodied hands grasped onto his own, the fog in the corner of his eyes clearing as extreme panic flooded all his senses. <br/>A deep debilitating pain shot through his chest as he doubled over, tasting blood as recognition and agony filled his face.<br/>“Skeppy, Skeppy... who, where? Oh my god,” He looked at his blood covered hands as his vision swam, and Skeppy just held onto him.<br/>“It's okay, I am here.” He rasped, and thick tears fell from Bad's eyes as a choked sob fell from his lips, embracing Skeppy closely as he took  ragged breaths.<br/>“I am so sorry, I am so sorry, I couldn't see, I couldn't see you,” He sobbed, “No, no, no, I am going to lose you.” He hugged Skeppy in iron grip, clutching his broken body with desperation.<br/>“I forgive you, it's okay Bad,” He coughed again, “We can see each other soon, please remember.” His eye fluttered as he held Bad back the best he could. <br/>“No, no, stay here. I can fix it, I can fix you, hold on.” He picked Skeppy up and pulled him close to his chest, trying to hurry from the cavern as he ignored the screeches of protest from the egg. <br/>Blood vines quickly shrouded Bad, pulling at his limbs as he tried to run, but he pulled free and tried to keep going, Skeppy beginning to lose consciousness in his arms.<br/>“No, Skeppy, please, please let me fix you.” He whimpered, Skeppy's small hand brushing his cheek as he tried to keep his eye open.<br/>“Okay, I'm still, here. It's okay.” His over hand hid the wound from Bad, as the demon hurriedly swept his sword through the vines, the egg screaming and fighting as he tumbled onto the stairs. <br/>He sped up the tight corridor, the sickly red lamp light and smell of stagnant water blocking the metallic smell from the cavern. <br/>“Skeppy?” He asked, looking down to the man in his arm who had his eyes closed to receive no response other than a squeeze on his hand. <br/>“Skeppy, answer me? Please.” He powered on, and Skeppy groaned.<br/>“Here, Bad,” He seemed to be getting heavier in his arms and Bad panicked, Skeppy twisting all of a sudden, “Stop, stop, stop here.” He wheezed, and Bad bent down on the stairs and cradled Skeppy in his arms.<br/>“We have to keep going, I need to get help for you-” He was cut off by Skeppy patting him.<br/>“We don't have time, you are far enough from the egg now.” He smiled weakly and continued to hold onto Bad the best he could.<br/>“No, Skeppy, please don't go.” He pressed his forehead to the Diamond boy's, who just closed his eyes in return.<br/>“I love you Bad, I forgive you, we can see each other soon.” These words alone caused Bad to deteriorate worse, sobs racking his whole body as he shielded Skeppy from the world. <br/>“I love you too.” He felt the dead weight in his arms as soon as he spoke those words, a horrific scream breaking through the silence of the stairway as he grieved, a heart on his arm losing its colour and cracking. <br/>He felt a deep pain in his chest, the egg's influence completely broken as he hid his face in Skeppy's shoulder, the smell of blood setting him off as he couldn't even register that he was screaming any more.<br/>His eyes blurred and he clung to the body, every nerve set into a spiral as he tried to comprehend everything that had occurred.<br/>Bad's throat was ripped raw as he screamed out, no words but a painful cry to whoever was to find him curled up in the damp staircase with his best friend in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed, I am so sorry lmao.</p><p>My instagram, tumblr and twitter are all @r0sedread if you want to follow me there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>